As with the development of a player terminal, more and more users establish a connection between a mobile phone and the player terminal and use the mobile phone to control the player terminal to play music. In the existing skills, one single player terminal can be connected to a plurality of mobile phones at the same time and each of the mobile phones connected to the player terminal is able to control the player terminal. Therefore, in real life, all the members in a family can use their own mobile phones to control a same player terminal. However, a user sometimes wants a certain player terminal be controlled only by himself/herself at a specific time period. For instance, a user A wants to read a book in a study from 9 P.M. to 10 P.M. but does not want the player terminal in the study be controlled by other users from 9 P.M. to 10 P.M. It may cause a great deal of trouble to the user A if other users control the player terminal in the study to play music when the user A reads the book in the study from 9 P.M. to 10 P.M. Therefore, how to increase the ability of a user terminal to take exclusive control of the player terminal at a specific time period is a problem required to be solve.